The New Akatsuki
by Mew I is Dinosaur
Summary: The Akatsuki are gone. They died, or so eveyone thinks. What if Hinata finds an Akatsuki member? What if she joins? What if someone finds out?
1. Meet the Akatsuki

Description: Akatsuki is dead. Or so everyone thinks. Hinata finds an Akatsuki member. They make a deal. They will make her stronger as long as she doesn't tell and be their eyes and ears in the world. But if someone found out...

Hinata walk down the streets of Konaha. Her father disowned her like he always threatened to do. This was her 3 month in a row that she hasn't gone on a mission higher than C-rank. She was a Chuunin. No matter how hard she trains, no one would notice how strong she got. Not even Neji, who was pretty observant. She thought that if she became a medic nin, she would at least get some recombination. But no. Sakura would always be the one noticed. Even her mistakes were praised for crying out loud! And so her she is. Walking down the abandon streets of Konaha, down the district that nobody noticed. It wasn't a bad district. In fact, it was well taken care of. It's just the fact that it is where the resting homes are. She chose this area because she thought that the elderly people would need help. She was correct, and there was an added bonus to living here; she got to hear about Konaha in its early years and the elderly women and men knew quite a lot of inside gossip on modern day people. She just learned that Naruto has successfully gotten back Sasuke. He wasn't even due back in Konaha for a few weeks now! Looking up in the moonlit sky, she noticed something weird. A head of blue hair was on a roof, and it looks like there is blood in it...Hinata raced up the wall and found out that the blue hair person was a woman and she had a wound near her stomach. Hinata healed it as best as she could and raced the woman inside her apartment. Once inside, she put the stranger on her bed, healed the other wounds along with the stomach wound. She noticed that the stranger had a small fever that would get worse if not taken care of. So, she stayed up and took care of the woman.

It was early dawn that the woman woke up. Hinata also woke up. She was sleeping on the couch when she heard the blue haired woman move on the bed. Slowly, Hinata worked her way to her bedroom. When she got there, the stranger had a look of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Hinata slowly asked if she was okay. The woman asked who she was. Hinata replied that her name was Hinata Huuga. The woman then asked her what day and time it was. Hinata calmly replied what she asked. Hinata then asked the woman's name. She replied that her name was Konan. Hinata noticed that Konan was a bit jumpy. Hinata then asked what Konan was doing last night that caused her to get wounded like that. Konan looked around, closed the shades, locked the doors and cast a jutsu so that anyone listening wouldn't hear a thing.

"Can I trust you with what I'm about to tell you?" Konan asked.

"Yea, why?" Hinata asked.

"Do you know of the Akatsuki?" Konan was now acting quite jumpy. She kept thinking that she needed a person on the inside and Hinata would be a good person as any. If not, she would kill her.

"Yea, everyone knows of them. Why do you ask?" Hinata had no idea what she was getting into.

"I'm one of the members." Konan was waiting for a scream.

Blinking, Hinata replied "But all of the members are dead, right?"

"Sigh, no, we faked our deaths, Hinata, and I was wondering if you would be our eyes and ears since it is too dangerous for us to be out." Konan was getting ready to kill Hinata.

"If I agree, what would I get in return?" Hinata was planning to join whither or not she like what Konan would give her. Konan, however, was not expecting that.

"...I guess we could train you." Konan really had no idea what to give her. Luckily, Hinata knew that having the Akatsuki train her, even if just one trained her, she would get stronger and at least someone would notice her. And so, her answer was, "yes, we have a deal" And like last time, Konan was not expecting that.

"What, you mean you agree?" Konan tackled Hinata in a hug.

"Yea, I don't have anywhere to go, so what do you need to know?" Hinata asked, fully knowing that she was betraying Konaha.

"We need to tell the others." Konan started pulling Hinata out of the apartment and into the early dawn's light. They jumped from roof to roof until they got to the western side of Konaha. Then they started jumping from tree to tree for about five minutes. Then, Hinata dodged a kunai that was aimed for her head. Konan then commanded her to stop.

"Guys, you are setting a bad example to our information gatherer. Come out now and introduce yourself." Konan demanded to the empty area. Soon, there were a total of 11 people in the area, including Hinata. The first one to introduce themselves was a man with red hair and board, sleepy brown eyes. His stated that his name was Sasori. Next was a man, with long blonde hair in a ponytail and his left eye covered with his bangs. He also had pretty blue eyes. He said his name was Deidara. Next was a light blue skinned man that towered over her. His name is Kisame. After Kisame, a man with black hair in a low ponytail who Hinata has heard of. He was none other than Itachi Uchicha. A man with dark skin and a mask over his head was after Itachi. His name was Kakuzu. His partner, Hidan, was a silver headed man with pretty violet eyes. Zetsu, a man whose skin is half black and half white and a Venus fly trap attached to his shoulders, and Tobi, a childish man with black spiky hair and a orange swirly mask, went after Hidan. Pain, Konan's partner, has orange spiky hair and gray ringed eyes. Now, Hinata is being questioned by Pain.

"Your name and rank." Pain commanded her.

"H-Hinata Huuga, rank Chuunin." Hinata stated.

"Why do you want to be our little spy in Konaha?" Itachi asked.

"Well, um, no one notices me and I'm tired of it." Hinata replied.

"If no one notices you, why should we have you be our spy?" Itachi pressed on.

"I know that your brother has been captured and will be due here 3 weeks from now." Hinata blurted, embarrassed by all the attention she was getting.

"Where did you hear that?" Kisame asked.

"The old women in my apartment building" Hinata replied.

"How did they get this information?" Pain asked.  
"Hmm, I believe that they have a grandchild in the retrieval group." Hinata replied.

And Cliffhanger.


	2. What's the plan

**Stupid WordPad. And the 'a' button isn't working at the moment(poor pinky, having to punch the a to make it appear ) Anyway, please excuse the spelling/grammar/missing 'a's. **

"Now, you agree, right?" Hinata nodded. "Now, Hinata and I already agreed that if she agrees, we will teach her. Now, you suckers are going to help her, got it?" Konan commanded.

"I have one question," Hidan raised his hand, "why do we even need a spy?"

"Because I just about got killed on that last mission, retard" Konan replied, annoyed.

"We will train you during the weekends. Now, we will send you a scroll on what we need you to obtain." Pain calmly replied.

"Hai" Came Hinata's reply.

"Now, since you are here, we will see what you can do. That way, when we train you this weekend, we will know what to do to improve you." Itachi stated.

(**Can't do sceans like this, so I will skip it. Hinata is now at her apartment, going to her team's training grounds)**

'I'm I really betraying the village for the Akatsuki?' she thought. 'Then again, Konaha never really aknowledged me before. But what about the people who actually notices me? I can't just leave them, can I? Maybe if I pursway them to join? What am I thinking, making Shino and Kiba join just so I can make it easier on myself?' Hinata looked up at her teammates. 'I don't care. As long as they are with me, I don't care' she finished her little agruement with a smile, 'the only hard part is having them join.' she mused.

"So how have you been, Hinata?" Shino questioned.

"Fine, and you?" she replied.

"Fine" he stated. Shino knew something was up. He may not know what, but he knows. Kiba also knows something is up. He can smell someone else's sent on her.

"I smell someone else's sent on you, Hinata, who is it?" Kiba asked while in a three way, free for all spar between Shino, Hinata, and him.

Hinata tensed. She couldn't tell them about the Akatsuki now! Quickly, she replied with, "I found someone to teach me"

"And who is that?" Shino replied while throwing a kunai at Kiba.

"I'd rather keep it a secret for now" she said.

"Aww, com'on Hinata, keeping secrets from us?" Kiba whined, only to dodge shuikins aimed for his head by Hinata. "Fine, don't tell us." he huffed and threw some back at her.

"I tell you when I'm ready" she said.

**-Akatsuki time-**

The Akatsuki already had a plan on what they would teach the Huuga:

Itachi-genjutsu

Kisame-swordsmen ship

Sasori/Deidara-charka control

Zetsu-hiding skills

Hidan-how to take a hit(that must be fun)/hiding weapons

Kakuzu-hassling

Tobi-changing personalities efficiently

Pain-leadership skills

Konan-faking items

They would put this in effect this weekend.

**Who do you think Hinata should be paired with? Who should teach Hinata first? Any questions?**


	3. Mission Sleepover

**Hey, Imma updating. But first, replies to reviews:**

**Someone: I may add a twist to the end *HINT HINT* oh and evil is spelt with one 'e' ^.^'**

**Mimmy: never tried a square, or a triange(Lol, if someone read this by it self, it would probably confuse people.)**

**Peach/Kyuubi-Chan: Yea, SasoHina thats what I'll do(maybe)(and try to include what mimmy said)**

**GoddessSumizo: thanks**

**GoddessAerith: Decided to make it a ? fic, but I will do the teams**

**Angel: I'll try, but I has humor like a elaphant on a safari (see? my humor is lacking in the humor department, and the humor I do know isn't the normal-ish kind(my family is full of bad humor))**

**AnimeGirl: Konan will teach first.**

**Krazy-Chan: she is.**

**NinjaCookieMonster: love your name. and it is a ?.**

**c: 9 reveiwers. As to how Imma gonna make it a sasohina, no clue. **

**Everyone knows that I don't own Naruto(why would I be here if I did?)**

**Update: AUGGGHHHH thanks everyone for the pairings, but I'll wait for awhile before I decide(too many to choose from)**

Hinata finished training with her teamates and was heading home. As she was walking, she noticed a origami crane sitting on her mailbox. Apond approching the crane, it flew onto her shoulder. Hinata grab the crane and noticed that words were on the origami paper. As soon as she relized this, the paper unfolded it self.

Upon reading the letter, Hinata relized that it was from Konan. It told her the plan they will use to teach her; the leter also inclued her first assignment: Konoha's aligences and how many ninjas are in each rank.

It wasn't hard. Just tricky as too not arrouse supision. It also told her that she had until the weekend to complete this.

**-Next Day-**

Hinata formed a plan yesterday when she was eating. Hinata would sneak into the archives. She would go when there are little people around, meaning lunch, and ask. The only problem would be that it would arouse supision.

She would take the chance. Besides, she has a backup plan in case that happen: She would say that Tsunade sent her to check up on records to make sure that everything was in the proper order and no info was missing.

As she was walking out her door, Hinata's neighbor that lived 3 doors down caught her and told her that 10 people will make her unhappy for the rest of her life if she chooses the wrong path. What ever that ment. That neighbor was a bit senile.

And so, Hinata continued her path to her healing class without any more interruptions.

As the class got dismissed for lunch, Hinata headed towards the archives. Just as she was out the door, Ino ran up to her and attached their arms together.

"Hey, Hina, we haven't hung out in a long time. We should eat lunch together." Ino said and led Hinata away from the archives. Away from completing her mission from the Akatsuki, that would prove that she would turn against Konoha.

"H-Hey I-Ino, how h-have you b-been?" Hinata asked Ino, who was also a trainee medic-nin.

"Fine, and you?" Ino said with a smile.

"I-I'm good." Hinata noted that the smile was forced. "Is something wrong?" Hinata never stutters when someone is hurt.

"You always know when someone is hurt, don't you?" Ino said with a far off look in her eyes.

They then turned to Ino's house, which was only a few blocks away from the hospital. Entering the house, they both decided to have origri(rice balls) with pickled plums.

"So, what's wrong?" Hinata said once they were seated with the food in front of them.

Ino started to cry. "S-S-Shikamaru." After a moment of shaking with the tears, she continued "He-He...-When I a-asked him o-o-out, a-a-all he di-did was l-leave." Ino's head met the table after that, her entire body shaking with cries.

"D-Do you know why?" Hinata asked tentively.

"FOR TEMARI!" Ino wailed. Hinata then moved next to Ino to be a shoulder to cry on.

"M-Maybe you guys weren't destain for each other?" Hinata asked, only to be anwsered by heavier sobs and a "And Shikamaru and Temari were destained?"

By then Hinata laughed a bit. Ino loosed up her hold on Hinata and glared at her through wet lashes. Hinata explained by saying "Neji use to go on and on about destainy." Soon, Ino was laughing too.

"Hina, your the bestest friend ever! When you get a boyfriend, I have to approve, cause you deserve the best." Ino said when she got done laughing. "I know, we should get Tenten and Sakura and have a girl only sleepover! What do you say? We can have it at my house."

"I don't know..." Ino gave her a puppy dog look "When would this sleepover be?" Hinata gave in.

"How about tomorrow?" Ino suggested

"Ok" Hinata replied

**Will Hinata finish her mission? How will the sleepover go? So sorry for the long update, but I can wait a year for the next update if you want ^.~ (kidding, that was a joke). Sorry ShikaIno fans TTxTT. It is needed for the plot! What will happen next chapter? It will be the mission and the sleepover. **


	4. Mission 1 over

Looking at the clock, Hinata realized that she had less than 15 minutes to complete the mission. It was a good thing she was a ninja, or else she wouldn't have been able to get there in time.

Reaching the Archive Room with 5 minutes to spare, she entered. Looking around the room, she only found one person, who was sleeping on the job. Probably a chuunin on their first day in the Archives.

Deciding to let him sleep, Hinata quitely looked for the Konoha's Aligences. Finding the page, she took out a blank scoll and ink. After scribling them down, she let the ink dry as she looked for the ranking.

As she was looking, a rather big scroll fell onto the floor with a big 'thunk'. Wide-eyed, she turned around and found that the chuunin was only mumbing about a noisy teammate.

Hinata then turned to the sorce of the noise, only to find that it was the one she was looking for.

When she opened it, to her dismay, they never actually added up the complete ninjas in each rank. Probably because this was a copy, the real one in the Hokage office.

'Ok, I have about 2 minutes to count this. Kami help me' Hinata thought. 'I don't have enough time! I have to risk going tomorrow' With that thought, she hid the scroll behind the desk that the chunnin was sleeping and left the room to go to her afternoon shift at the hospital.

Approching the hospital with no time to spare, she quickly timed in and began working.

It was a slow day for the entire hospital. There was only two major surgeries, one for a broken rib too close to the heart and the other an eye problem, the rest of the time were quick fixes.

"Hey, Hinata, it's my break, can you deal with this child? He has a broken finger." a nurse asked. Hinata replied with a 'I don't mind'. With that, the nurse left Hinata with the child. The child had green messy hair and dark brown eyes. Taking the child into an empty room, she delt with the finger. After bring the child to the father, she saw Ino bekoning her over.

"Hey Hina, I just found out that Temari is staying in Konaha for a month! She agreed to stay the night. This will be so fun" Ino gushed.

"T-That's nice" Hinata stammared over the crushing hug Ino had her in. Letting the ex-heiress go, she explained that she forgave Temari since she didn't know about Ino crush, and also Temari was her informant for suna. Laughing, Ino and Hinata both parted to continue working. Once Hinata was done with her work, she departed to her home to take a quick bath and wonder how the training would be with the Akatsuki. Once she was home, she remembered a tiny detail when she was gathering info. She forgot the the scroll with the aligences. By now, she was panicing. 'I'm so going to die!' Hinata thought.

Hinata paced around the room. She kept thinking about how bad things could go. 'Let's see here, they will find out it is my handwritting and then what? They will question why I wrote that down. I'm don't know how to handle their questions. Wait, the room is a mess, so maybe they won't question me if the don't find it! And if that chunnin is asked, he would reply that the place is really messy, and I will hopefully be scott-free.' Hinata, done with her inner battle, changed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Hinata woke with the sun. Even though she though of an alteritive, she was a nervous wreck. 'I woke to early. Now I have hours to wait. And think.' Hinata was thinking about the akatsuki. Would it really be worth it? What happens if they act like the rest of Konaha, and leave her behind for someone better? What if her friends in Konaha leave her too? Hinata then stopped herself from thinking by leaving the house and walking to the Tower an hour past sunrise.

Opon reaching the Tower, she snunk inside and around to the Archive Room. Looking around, she found the scroll she hidden, but the one she wrote the aligences on was gone. 'Hinata, calm down. It was on the floor, so they looked at it. Stop don't think about that. Focuse Hinata. They probably put it up.' Looking around near the aligences scrolls, she faintly made out her seal on a scroll in the dimly lit room. 'oh crap. That is my personal seal! If they saw that, then they will definitely question!' Hinata shankingly picked up her scroll and the and the one behind the desk. She then began counting.

Half an hour later, she was done, ink dry and everything. 'By now, people will probably be setting up shop.' Sighing to herself for thinking foolishly, she noticed that she was only in her pajamas. "Oh crap" she silently whispered, hearing footsteps. Quickly hengeing a different outfit for her self, she prayed that the people would just past by the archive room. Hearing the people past by, she let the breath she had been holding go and left the room a minute after the people left.

Quickly running to her house, she slipped in and henged out of her fake clothes. She packed her clothes into a bag for tonight and changed into her training clothes. Summoning a small lion cub, she tied the scrolls onto its collar, telling it to go into the forest where the akatsuki are and to not be seen. Knowing that the message will get to the right people, she when to the couch to gain some rest for the sleepover that night.

Hinata soon woke up to the sound of scratching at her front door. Getting up, she slowly walked to the door. When she opened the door, Hinata found no one at it. Thinking that it was just some random academey student trying to get in trouble, she closed the door. Walking back to the couch, she was about to lay down again when she noticed a small dragon with a note on its neck. Relizing that it was from one of the akatsuki members, she untied the scroll and read. It explained that she was smart by sending the information by a small summoning and that her next assignment would be assigned when she was done training. Also that the dragon won't leave until it got paid 5000 yen(roughly 60 US dollars). Thanking and paying the dragon, she decided to train the rest of the day up until the sleepover.

**Sorry it is so short D: I have valid reasons for not updating in October though(Grandma died), and then I got writers block, And it is now below 0 where I live(Have to shovel the sidewalk Dx) and so I have to make a plan to kill Jack Frost DX. Wouldn't it be funny if wesrlers did ballet or ice skating? Guess who the dragon's summoner is(person will be mentioned in the next chapter)? And I need more assignments for Hinata to do, so could you guys be a doll and give me some?**


	5. Sleepover Over

Ino was walking around the village before the sleepover. She was still trying to get over the fact that she was too slow to get Shikamaru, so she decided to make sure Hinata gets Naruto before anyone else. Thinking, she ran into Sakura.

"Hey, Ino-Pig!" Sakura said, smiling, "This sleepover is a really good idea. We can all catch up on our lives, and I have some really intersesting piece of information!" Sakura said, linking arms with Ino and walking with her.

"Yea, and what kind of information would that be, Forehead Girl?" Ino questioned, only to be teased by Sakura with, " Something that you have to hear about later tonight~!" She then looked forwards on the road and saw Temari. Taking Ino by the hand, she dragged her over to Temari.

"Hey, we already have 3 of the girls here! Where's Hinata? We should probably find her and go out to eat as a special girl treatment." Temari said when they came over to her. Sakura was by Ino stating that Hinata was probably home or at the training grounds. They decided to split up to find her. Temari left with Sakura to the training grounds. Ino left to go to Hinata's house. Ino, upon reaching Hinata's house, knocked on the door. She was worried when the door pushed opened on the second knock. Slowly walking in, Ino saw nothing of interest. Just the clean house she came to expect with her friend.

'Something must be bothering her if she didn't close the door all the way.' Ino thought worriedly. Sighing, she closed the door all the way and made her way to the training ground Hinata usually goes to. Staring into the sky, Ino quickly made it to Hinata's training grounds. Looking straight ahead, she saw Temari and Sakura talking to Hinata who looked worse for wear. Running up to them, she heard the last of the conversation.

"Don't train so hard, ok Hinata. We don't want you to get hurt." Sakura concluded. Temari broke the awkward silence that followed by linking arms with Sakura, Ino and Hinata and taking them away from the training grounds and towards a newly opened Iwagauke resteraunt. Sitting down, they all looked at the menu. Soon after the waiter got their orders, Ino begun planning what they would do at the sleepover. They would mostly catch up on each others lives and share tips on training to girl stuff. The waiter returned with drinks and the food when they got done with the plan. Ino turned and winked at the waiter when she heard Hinata gasp a bit.

The waiter was cute. He had blonde hair in a low pony tail with a lone bang covering his left eye. His other eye was beautiful blue in color. In his white shirt and black vest, he was to die for! His name tag read Sora, Gake(1). All of the girls were thinking the same thing, Hinata had a good eye for men. Gake winked back, but more to Hinata than anyone else. Ino started planning to get them together if Naruto didn't work out.

After the they all ate, they payed and left. The four of them walked around the village window shopping until it started to get dark. Sakura, Temari and Hinata took off into the direction of each others house, so Ino was left alone to go to her house. Thinking again about how she would get Naruto to like Hinata, Ino remembered Hinata left her house in a hurry earlier that the door wasn't closed all the way.

'I'll have to ask about it later then.' Ino thought as she came upon her house. As she waited for the three to come back, Ino set up the entertanment and popcorn for a possible movie they could watch. Of course, Hinata was the first to arrive at the house, though Ino couldn't ask her about the door as Hinata was soon followed by Sakura and Temari. They all chattered while setting up the their sleeping bags.

"So, Forehead Girl, what was the piece of information you have for us? You were talking about it earlier." Ino said while filing Hinata's nail. Sakura looked around deviously, before whispering that she and Naruto were now dating. Both Ino and Hinata looked devestated, though for different reason.

Hinata put on a fake face, though all she wanted to do was cry herself to death, and said, "I -h-hope you g-guys have a h-h-happy r-r-r-relationship." Ino pouted, but covered her disapointment with anouther one, saying, "Great, now only Hina-chan and I are single. It won't be hard for me to get anouther boy toy, but Hinata hasn't even gone on a date!" Ino threw her hands up in devistation. "But wait," she continued, "Sakura, Temari, you know the waiter that we had at that resteraunt? We could set Hinata and him up together!" Ino clapped her hands, glad that her second plan would come into action.

"B-But don't I-I get a s-say in t-t-this?" Hinata looked frightened. Temari looked at her, concern in her eyes, "Look, in all of your eighteen years, you've never even looked at a boy. That is just not right, unless you flow that way, but I don't think you do." Sakura looked at Hinata with what would be a nice to anyone else, but Hinata knew that look. She saw it in Hanabi many times before, and she was only able to avoid that look by training with Neji or her teamates. That look was about dressing someone up, whether they liked it or not, to get boys to turn their heads to the dolled up girls. All she could do was gulp and wish the Akatsuki had killed her on site.

"Don't worry Hinata, we will take good care of you," Sakura then turned to Ino, "Did you find out his schedule?" Ino shook her head and replied with, "Even better, I found out where he lives, and before we left, I put a note on the paycheck, saying that we would come over. At that, Hinata gulped and started wishing that she never became a ninja. Luck was with her tonight as Temari started the movie, Zombieland, and told everyone to shut up. Not long after the movie did they fall asleap.

*~*~*!*&*&

When Hinata woke up, she saw Ino, Sakura and Temari standing above her with hair straighteners, lash curlers, make up, and a frilly white dress. 'I've died haven't I? I must be in hell, as this would be no heaven of mind.' Hinata cowarded in fear when Temari pushed her up and into a high bar stool near the kitchen.

As soon as she landed on the chair, Ino latched onto her hands, trimming and polishing, while Sakura grabbed a brush and started on Hinata's rat's nest she got during her sleep. Temari heated the staightener and viewed the make up, murmuring about what would look good and what would not on Hinata. An hour later Hinata had her hair staighter than a ruler, nails a transparent lavender, and, fortunately, light make up on. The three girls then managed to undress Hinata of her pajamas and get her into the knee length, frilly white sundress. Sakura was kind enough to let her have a light lavender summer jacket.

They all walked out of Ino's house dolled up a bit. Ino and Sakura were wearing matching sun dresses, light blue and pink respectedly, while Temari had on a light purple short kimono. Gake lived a few blocks away from Ino, so they didn't worry too much about Ino's direction skills. Once they got there, they hid Hinata behind the three of them and knocked on the door. They were surprised to find a red-headed boy about their age, staring monotonely at them. Sakura shook off her shock and asked if Sora, Gake was there. The mentioned blonde came soon after that, with his hair down and only wearing a pair of boxers and a wife beater. Hinata was looking over Ino and Sakura's shoulders when Gake looked over, bored face turning into a shocked one as he looked at the clock and back at them. Needless to say, he ran to his bed room faster than a Lee could ever hope to acheive.

The red head looked mad, mumbling about how the blonde couldn't even get to work on time if it wasn't for him. Looking back at the quartet, he introduced himself as Dezato, Doku. They all looked him closely, noticing his hazelnut eyes and his boyish face. Before they blushed Deidara appeared wearing close fitting jeans and a graffic t-shirt.

"Heh, Heh, sorry, it was a busy night last night. Shall we go?" Gake said and closed the door before Doku could protest him going out. The girls all noticed his urgentcy about leaving and hurried up after him. They all walked around Konoha, but soon Sakura noticed Naruto and went after him, saying that she would be back, but everyone knew she wouldn't. Soon Ino and Temari did the same thing, Ino going to her flower shop and Temari to Shikamaru.

Gake looked down at Hinata, who was only a few inches shorter than him. He was uncomfortable with the silence. He sighed and lead her to a more secluded area. Hinata seemed to noticed the change of senerary and looked up at him, confusion clear on her face. He sighed, deciding to get it over with.

"What are you doing in the village? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Hinata cut him off before he could speak. 'This is exactly why danna wanted to come, he is much better at this than I am. Curse me and my stubboness!' Deidara thought. He sighed again and began to explain what they were doing in the village.

"Well, we can't live in the forest all the time, especaly since you guys are good on your perimeter patrol. So it was in great intrest that we move into the village, and yes, the others are in here too," Deidara said when he saw the look on her face when he said 'we'.

"B-But shouldn't y-y-you be i-in d-disguise?" Hinata questioned, only to be answered with, "You guys relax way too much after a threat is disposed, and besides, if someone does find out, we can just play dumb. I'm sure someone has been mistaken for you once or twice." Hinata sighed, she was being way to paranoid. Deidara continued, "Oh, and by the way, Konan will teach you first, and she won't go easy on you. But next up will be me, and I'll be twice as rough." He finished, smirking.

(1):Read last name first, Sora, Gake means Cliff of the Sky (Sora=Sky and Gake=Cliff)

(2): Read the same way as above, Dezato, Doku means Desert Poison(Dezato=Desert and Doku=Poison)

Congrats to 123 for guessing corectly, you get an update! Lol, any way, I still need assignments for Hinata. Anything will be chosen, unless it is really out there. Please don't kill me for the late update, as then I won't be able to update at all 83


	6. Training begins

Hinata spent the rest of the morning with Deidara not doing much. They mostly spent the day browsing the market and walking in the park questioning each other and anwsering questions about themselves to pass the time. By the time that they decided to depart, around noon, Hinata was fairly sure she was friends with Deidara. But she still had her doubts about betraying the village.

She hated when she had to choose between what is right and what is good for others. It is one of the reasons why she refuses to fight Hanabi. If she did what is right, aka fighting her sister, she will become the Hyuuga leader, however, if she did what is good, aka refuse to fight her sister, Hanabi will have a better future, instead of the life like their uncle, forced into having the Caged Bird Seal put on him.

Hinata just sighed, returning home, and got ready for her training session with Konan.

'I wonder what items I'll be faking?' Hinata thought, putting her hands into her pocket. It met with a piece of paper, however, one that wasn't there before. She pulled it out and read it.

It was from Deidara, and it said that she will meet Konan where she meet all of the Akatsuki. Once she was done reading it, Hinata burned it, leaving no trace behind. Hinata now snuck out of her home, out to the forest where Konan took her the first time.

Opon reaching it, she found Konan leaning on a tree. Konan pushed away when Hinata came to a stop.

"Glad you could make it. This shall be where you train for a while. It may move to a more secluded spot as you get better." Konan said as Hinata nodded. "Ok, when shall we start." Hinata said softly.

"Well, we already know you have good chakra control, but you can't hold it very long. That can become a problem later on long recon missions. We can't have you faking items right away if you don't have a long control with your chakra, so that is where we shall begin." Konan said while taking out a pitcher of water. "Hold out your hands and mold your chakra into a bowl shape. Your chakra should prevent the water from dripping down, but for how long I wonder?"

Hinata did as she was told, and when the water was poured, it held for three minutes. The second time, it lasted 30 seconds longer. For most of the time, she held it for three and a half minutes, every now and then for four minutes. By the end of it, Hinata could last for four and a half minutes.

Konan dismissed her before sundown, reminding her that if she does this for an hour every day, in ten weeks when they meet again, they should be able to begin the training and to meet Deidara and Sasori here at noon. As she turned to leave, Konan stopped her by saying words she barely heard, "I'm proud of you." Hinata smiled and jumped a way, anticipating the next day when Deidara and Sasori will teach her.

When she returned home, she took a shower, practicing what Konan taught her. When she was done, she retired into bed.

#$#$#$#$

In the morning, Hinata ate breakfast and helped at the hospital until an hour before noon. She returned home and changed into training clothes and had lunch. Again, she snuck out of her home and into the forest. Sasori was the only one there.

"Um, W-Where is D-Deidara?" Hinata asked. Sasori just sighed, "He is late because he forgot that he had to work till one. Your a Hyuuga, correct?" Hinata just nodded, not knowing where this is going. "Well, until Deidara is here, I want you to try to beat me. Don't worry, I'll go easy." Sasori brought out a puppet, and brought it to life. Hinata was so shocked, she barely dodged when it tried to stab her with its sword. Hinata did what she could on the brink of panic.

^&*%^&*%^&

Es tut me lied. Es ist sehr spat.(I'm sorry. It is very late). I can only update if you people give me missions for Hinata. I can't really continue if I don't have missions(cannot think of any), and if you do give me a mission(or request, i don't care), I'll give you credit and a fight scene. Danke(thank you)


End file.
